


Because I Want You

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, bit shit like, sorry but the eighth doctors a bit of a twat, unbeta-ed as shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fitz broods over the relationship between the Doctor and Karl.[title from the Placebo song of the same name]





	Because I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in like five years  
> it’s quickly and poorly written sorry

Fitz was annoyed.

Actually- no. Fitz was royally fucking pissed off. 

Ever since arriving on Hitchemus he had just wanted to spend some time with the Doctor: relaxing, performing on the streets together and perhaps (perhaps, in this case, being the seventh cousin twice removed of the actual definition, but still a possibility nonetheless) even managing to bring himself to finally give the Doctor a good snog. He had even brought himself to admit his feelings to himself as well, which was honestly something that seemed a universe off when the strangely ethereal man first plonked that old begonia in front of him. Then again, a universe off wasn’t out of the realm of possibility anymore- so it probably wasn’t a very good analagy to begin with.

However, those plans were now laid well to rest at the bottom of the bloody Mariana Trench.

And it was all that Karl’s fault.

Not even a bloody buildup for them two, they just happened to glance at each other and they were immediately all over each other like two teenagers snogging in front of your locker as if they’d never see each other again. It wasn’t even like they were fucking subtle about it either - you could probably hear them from a mile away with all the noise they made AND it wasn’t like they cared about hiding it too; every time Fitz saw the Doctor or Karl they were sporting a new trail of shag stamps on their neck or some hastily thrown-on and buttoned up clothes. 

He’d honestly never of expected this from the Doctor of all people.

And it was fucking eating him up from the inside.

He had spent months to finally fucking admit it to himself! Hell, he had even began to make a slither of effort - actually shaved more than once a week, showered decently regularly and even started to improve his someone drab wardrobe! Fitz Kreiner, of all people, making an effort? Almost fucking unheard of among the general populace! And yet, all he was to receive was a fucking kick in the gut and a slap in the face for his efforts. The one bloody time he goes somewhat out of his way and it turns out to be fucking useless! He had even gone to the effort of sneaking out during a trip to an old planet and buying just perhaps one or two presents he hoped to give to the alien.

He might as well let that flower bouquet rot at the bottom of the TARDIS.


End file.
